masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect
"Episodic Content" Just a quick note- removed a needless wiki reference to "episodic games". If you read the article (Episodic Video Game), you will find that Mass Effect is not one of these, as an episodic game is one sold in several small installations to make a series, and the article clearly distinguishes this from a video game series, in which games are larger, standalone affairs with expansion packs. Mass Effect is clearly in the latter category, as it is a standalone game with expansion packs (aka DLC). SpartHawg948 06:47, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, to add on to this, the thing at the top of the page says this is the first episode of the game. not plural. So, it should be something like this is the first game in the series or franchise. Yeah.. 10:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Good call. Not sure if it's ideal yet, but hopefully it's a little better. SpartHawg948 10:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Better it is. 10:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age easter egg Any other Dragon Age players spot the little Mass Effect easter egg hidden in there? : ) --Tullis 15:24, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :What? No! Where was it at? I did a Dalish Rogue, did that affect my ability to see it?--Xaero Dumort 20:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::You mean the part where it turns out that dragons are really sentient machines from darkspace and the darkspawn are really husks? Oh, wait... no, I haven't spotted it yet either. SpartHawg948 20:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::It's a note down in the Deep Roads. I found it as a human mage, I'll see if my Dalish rogue can find it. : ) --Tullis 17:12, November 22, 2009 (UTC) (PC) saving glitch? I just beat the game again and after I beat Saren, after I talk to the Council and after I suggested adding Captain Anderson as the Human representative (Your ending might not be the same, but this is what I chose), the credits roll BUT as far as I know, the game doesnt save. Im confused...What is the last save-point in the game? Is it before fighting the Robot/zombie form of Saren? I tried to see where Id end up if I chose to "Resume" my career, and thats the last place the game is saved. (via Auto-save) I am playing the XBOX 360 version and it does the same thing. You still get the achievement for beating the game though.DeloreanFanatic 08:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) right before the credits start to roll the game saves. when you start a mass effect 2 game from the imported save file it miranda will ask you who you put on the council and why( I THINK) a possible mass effect one female romance hey can anyone explain if it is even possible to do a female romace with ash while being female shepared i saw it in a youtube video (mass effect 2) and i was womdering if i was a glitch or just pure luck :You have to modify the game in order to get it. So no glitch or luck, just modification. Lancer1289 02:58, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup This article is awful. It's got no information about the game at all! Compare this with the Mass Effect 2 article which has TONS of information about the gameplay, leveling, etc. This is the Mass Effect Wiki! The article on Mass Effect should be the best article there is, which tells people exactly why the game is so awesome that it deserves its own wiki! I'll be trying to add information when I have time, but I'm obviously going to need help. Dammej 18:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, the section on Expansions needs to be completly reformatted, and that's just a start. There are so many things that need to be improved that cleanup really doesn't describe it, overhaul seems more along the lines of what this article needs. In fact I'll add the overhaul tag in addition to the cleanup one. Lancer1289 18:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Overhaul This article really needs an overhaul rather than a cleanup. The Mass Effect 2 article has a lot more information on the game, while this one has reletivley few details. If we are to keep consistency here then we either need to delete all that info from the ME2 article, or update this one. I don't know about anyone else, but overhauling this article seems better than deleting whole swaths of valid, informative, and relevent information from the ME2 article. Anyone else agree? Lancer1289 18:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, update not delete. MEffect Fan 18:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I highly doubt anyone would disagree. This article needs to be brought up to speed. Off the top of my head, I'm thinking these sections -at least- will need to be added. Obviously the organization could be changed, and I'm probably forgetting some things, so feel free to add on/modify this list. *Details **Rating, res, etc. Box shot maybe? **System Requirements (PC version) *Plot **A brief synopsis of the plot. This could probably just be the blurb that describes the game on any website. I haven't checked. **Shepard ***A blurb about who Shepard is (Alliance, N7), and that the player will control this character ***Character Creation - Mostly about how the player chooses name, history, class, and face. **Characters ***Highlight a few main characters in the plot, keeping it spoiler-free *Gameplay **Talents/Classes ***Go over the talent system, leveling, and how different classes have access to different talents **Combat ***Third person shoulder, pausable to give orders, plus hotkeys (Are hotkeys PC only in ME?) **Inventory (Are there many differences between 360 and PC? if so: seperate sections for them.) **Hacking and Decryption mini-games ***360 ***PC **Exploration ***The galaxy map, using mass relays ***THE MAKO :D **Dialogue ***The conversation wheel, paragon and renegade points, where things are typically placed on the convo wheel. *Downloadable content **BDTS **Pinnacle Station *References That's about all I can think of at the moment. Again, please feel free to modify the list above if you think something needs to be explicitly mentioned or changed. Dammej 19:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :No that looks about right, However the only thing I can see is this: since this about the game not the series, books and comics shouldn't mentioned here. The film should because it directly releated to the game. Hmm, maybe an article about the whole series would be a good idea. I'll create a forum about that and get some opinions on that topic. Lancer1289 19:24, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Excellent point. I'll remove that section then. Dammej 19:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello Mi answer is this How no Die On ME 2 Thanks Hi. This might be a pain in the ass but would be awsome to see a quick guide on key moments/decisions in ME1 that affect ME2. As you all know (or should know) you can import ME1 save games into ME2 and it adds encounter and comments directly related to actions and decisions you made in ME1 and the same will probably be said for ME3. And beeing able to track them would be nice. Playing trough ME1 again after i lost my savegames and am currently looking for such a guide. --Kinakin Stargazer 16:31, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :We already have a guide for that, see Save File Transfer. Also it would be irrelevent to this article as that wouldn't be the point of this article. Lancer1289 17:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Tnxz for the link man, and sure lets scratch the guide idea, but maybe have a link for it ? Woulda saved me a bundle of time. And isnt the point of the article to be helful and infromational? Also changed a tad in the article. Mostly extended a bit about the general plot. But if we aiming for the rewamp above. Is the current thing looking okay or should I make changes to it ?--Kinakin Stargazer 18:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) On the plot ideas. There is already a pretty extensive article about shepard, When it comes to squad mates we could just have a list or box with links to their profiles. --Kinakin Stargazer 18:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps we could add a media section with all the trailers released for the game? It would certainly add to the "completeness" of the page even though it won't exactly be useful. We could also add the same to the mass effect 2. --K1LLERAnish 19:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) How much?<>? I have ME 2 and i need to fill in some gaps,so how much is ME 1? :Depends on where you shop, so I'll list a few locations: ::Steam: $19.99 ::GameStop (360, PC): $16.99 (used), $19.99 (new) ::Impulse: $19.99 ::Effect&lp=2&cp=1 Best Buy: $19.99 :Basically it is between $10 and $20 just about anywhere you go. Granted Impulse and Steam are for PC only, but you can find a copy at a pretty reasonable price. Lancer1289 17:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :If you wait, Steam sometimes puts it on sale for anywhere down to $5. --Kryptocow 21:47, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Limited content. I think there should probably be a section for the Limited and Classic editions of the game and their respective contents (as well as a comparison). It is information that should be located on this page (and I haven't found info on the Classics edition anywhere). Can any add this?-- 21:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well I don't see a reason why we should put it on this page. After all, we don't have a section for the Collectors' Edition of ME2 on the Mass Effect 2 page. Also both editions have their own articles, Mass Effect Limited Collector's Edition and Mass Effect 2 Limited Collectors' Edition, so I don't see why we should duplicate information on this page. Also the "Classic" edition, although this is the first I've heard it called that, is the Platinum Hits edition. I don't see why we should add that here either. Lancer1289 21:50, January 20, 2011 (UTC) mass effect 1 and 2 codex entries commander shepered Primary Codex Entries EditThese consist of 11 subcategories which define different areas of interest within the game that are key to the storyline of Mass Effect. All Primary Council, Non-Council, and Extinct race entries must be found in order to unlock the Scholar Achievement in the original Mass Effect. Organizations is a subcategory added by Mass Effect 2. Aliens: Council Aliens: Non-Council Races Aliens: Non-Sapient Creatures CitAliens: Extinct Races adel and Galactic Government Humanity and the Systems Alliance Organizations Planets and Locations Ships and Vehicles Technology Weapons, Armor and Equipment Secondary Codex Entries EditThese consist of 21 subcategories which elaborate further on more specific areas that are defined in the Primary Codex area. While these are not critical to the storyline of the game, they do help expand the perceivable universe that the game encompasses. Player Tutorials Personal History Summary UPDATE: Bring Down the Sky UPDATE: Pinnacle Station Aliens: Council Races Aliens: Extinct Races Aliens: Non-Council Races Aliens: Non-Sapient Creatures Arrival: The Reapers' Secrets Cerberus Project: Overlord Citadel and Galactic Government Humanity and the Systems Alliance Planets and Locations Publications Shadow Games: The Broker's Secrets Ships and Vehicles Special Vehicles: The Hammerhead Technology The Master Thief: Kasumi's Secrets The Veteran: Zaeed's Secrets Weapons, Armor and Equipment :Ok what was the entire point of this comment? Lancer1289 17:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :The first comment was a copy paste... Anyways IT'S COMMANDER SHEPARD not SHEPERED!!!! ffs why people don't bother writing their names correctly? "Shepered, shapard, Navaria, please spell it correctly!! :I think it needs to be pointed out in the Mass Effect 1 wiki, that in order to achieve the character achievements, you need to drill the 'save Tali' quest before accepting / doing any of the other missions on Citadel. And getting Liara first too, before doing the many Citadel missions, if you want her companion achievement. ::Have you seen this page? Elseweyr (talk) 16:57, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Overhaul to match other pages. This page looks out of place when compared to the ME2 and ME3 pages, especially in the content of some sections such as plot. If I wanted to go about doing an overhaul should I do it as a sandbox first? Or would I be okay just editing a section at a time? Garhdo (talk) 18:38, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Proposed new layout for the page is here: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User:Garhdo/Sandbox Hoping for any comments to improve it before implementing. Constructive criticism only please. Garhdo (talk) 04:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC)